


Bears in the Snow

by lone_writer_55



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Baby Bear - Freeform, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snow, Snow Day, mama hwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55
Summary: "Just because you are our all powerful makne doesn't mean you can't come to us, to me, Jongho"
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Everyone, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: ATEEZ Comfort Fics By Lone Writer





	Bears in the Snow

Jongho walks into the dorms. He had finally finished his vocal lessons with their teacher and his manager had taken him out to eat as a treat.

"Have a good break, Jongho" The manager says from the driver's seat of the car.

"You too, Hyung" Jongho smiles, before closing the door and walking over to the apartment block.

He hadn't seen the members since their group practice in the morning. Which was normal. Even though they were a group and frequented the same places they often didn't see each other for a while until all of them are required in the same place.

He was thankful that they now had a break, he missed lounging around with nothing planned ahead. It allowed for them to be spontaneous and be free.

He taps in the code to their flat. A sigh is let out once he smells his home flood his senses. Toeing his shoes off at the door and dumping his bag in the hallway, he walks into the kitchen to see Wooyoung standing over a pot surrounded with different ingredients.

Wooyoung continues to concentrate on stirring the pot as Jongho snakes his arms round Wooyoung's waist causing the older to jump a little letting out a squeak before relaxing into Jongho's arms.

"I was wondering when you would be back" Wooyoung smiles.

Jongho hums into Wooyoung's shoulder.

"I was planning to make this for a while, I want to master it before we get to go home for the holidays. My mum really like it..." Wooyoung explains the dish as Jongho sways them from side to side.

The two stay like that for a few minutes before Jongho decides to let Wooyoung continue to cook.

"Go take a shower, gummy bear" Wooyoung smiles poking Jongho's cheek.

Jongho smiles before heading to the bathroom.

Jongho walks out of the bathroom rubbing his hair with his towel. He heads into his room and sees Yeosang sitting at the desk.

"Hey, hyung" Jongho says passing the older who continues to work on his skateboard.

"Hey, Jongho" Yeosang glances to Jongho before looking to the wheel bearings in his hand.

"Did you finally catch Seonghwa Hyung to get the spanner?" Jongho asks.

"Kind of, I had to call him on facetime to guide me through his stuff" Yeosang says.

"His room isn't dirty" Jongho says confused.

"Yeah, but he likes everything to be in an exact order" Yeosang explains.

"Where are the others?" Jongho asks.

"I have no clue" Yeosang pouts a little.

Jongho chuckles before making his way into the living room and sees Yunho bringing out a suitcase from the closet.

"Haribo! You're finally home" Yunho smiles.

"Of course," Jongho smiles.

"I thought you were going to go back to your place?" Yunho says, setting things back in the closet.

"No, I thought I would see you lot off before going home. I only live thirty minutes away" Jongho says.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you!" Yunho coos.

Jongho smiles a little.

"When are you and the manager going to Gwangju?" Jongho asks.

"Yeah" Yunho nods.

"So, you're going to go later tonight?" Jongho asks.

"Yeah, so I need to pack really quick" Yunho says.

"Then go, Hyung. I'll help" Jongho says.

Yunho smiles and grabs Jongho's hand pulling the makne along.

Seonghwa and San drag in Mingi and Hongjoong from their studios.

"Try this" Wooyoung says offering a spoon to Jongho.

Jongho opens his mouth and takes in the flavourful spoonful of broth.

"What do you think?" Wooyoung asks.

"It needs some salt" Jongho says after a few seconds.

"I knew it" Wooyoung nods.

Jongho watches as Wooyoung takes the grinder and starts grinding salt.

"No, Mingi-ah taking your washing home is not a nice thing. Your mother will smack you. Do it now or do it when you come back" Seonghwa scolds walking into the living room and nudging the rapper who had been talking to Yeosang.

"It's going to take so long~" Mingi whines.

"No, it won't if you put it in now" Seonghwa was pushing Mingi a little.

Mingi groans and walks to his room.

Seonghwa shakes his head and walks into the kitchen, patting Jongho and Wooyoung on the head before opening the fridge and looking for something. Jongho stares at his back covered in a tight back athletic top with short sleeves.

"When are you guys going home?" Seonghwa asks, still looking into the fridge.

"Probably after I eat, Hyung is coming to get me" Wooyoung answers.

"Maybe after everyone leaves. I still have to call home" Jongho hums.

"Call home before it gets late" Seonghwa says shutting the fridge and opening a bottle of water.

Jongho nods.

"Try it" Wooyoung says to Jongho who opens his mouth.

"It's good" Jongho nods.

Jongho steps into the matz room being the only vacant room in the entire apartment and pulls up his mother's number. He was debating on getting the bus home instead of actually getting a lift since it's not that far and his parents are probably working.

"Hello" His mother's voice comes through.

"Eomma" Jongho smiles.

"Oh, Jongho. How are you?" His mother asks.

"I'm good. I was wondering if I could get a lift home" Jongho says.

"Oh, the car is in for its annual check and it will be for the next few days. How about getting a bus?" His mother suggests.

It wasn't their fault so Jongho couldn’t be mad.

"O-okay. I'll do that. I might get the bus home tomorrow morning then" Jongho nods, the room door opens and Seonghwa walks in.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow" His mother says.

"Bye Eomma" Jongho says.

"Bye" she replies ending the call.

Jongho looks over to Seonghwa.

"Is your bag packed?" Seonghwa asks.

"Almost" Jongho nods.

"Then finish up and get ready to go home, tonight" Seonghwa says.

"Tonight? I don't really want to take the bus-"

"Not the bus Jongho. Heam and I will drop you off" Seonghwa says walking over to the youngest.

"You don't-"

"What type of Hyung am I if I let you go home on a bus? You're an Idol it's dangerous" Seonghwa explains pushing Jongho out the room.

"Go" Seonghwa says smiling to Jongho.

Everyone waves Wooyoung off who's brother had come to pick him up. The rest of the members sits in the living room and wait for their rides home.

Jongho sets his bag down next to the door and sits down with Mingi on the couch. Yeosang had put on some songs on as a show plays on the TV but on very low volume. Jongho looks around the room and sits back watching them as they talk.

"I just don't get why they would take out the best subplot" San says shaking his head.

Jongho looks to San who was dressed in a lilac jumper, sweats and a beanie nodding along with what Hongjoong was saying, with a small smile showing his dimples a little as he rests his ankle on his thigh.

"I think it's just how the movie flows, in the comic it's okay to have a filler but in the movie, it gets slow" Hongjoong explains.

Hongjoong sits curled up in a blanket, hoodie hood covering his hair and practically engulfing the rest of him. His fingers drum a beat on the arm rest as he talks, Jongho catches the way he raises his eyebrows when someone makes an entertaining point.

"Who? " Yeosang asks,

Yeosang was dresses in a simple’s t-shirt and jeans. He would filter between the games on his phone and the conversation- often asking a question after zoning out or something.

"Keep up, Yeosang-ah. Hyung said..." Mingi explains what Hongjoong had said.

Mingi was dressed in a black top and black jeans, his black hair band pushing the strands out of his face. Jongho spots Mingi playing with his long burgundy coat that was hanging over the back of the sofa.

"I think it's needed to show character development and it gives the time skip a bit more meaning instead of jumping from one time and fast-forwarding it" Seonghwa speaks up.

Seonghwa was still wearing his black top which had been tucked into a pair of jean. Seonghwa had claimed the armchair allowing for him to relax back into the plush material, arms crossed over his chest. The eldest had a resting bitch face and it made him look intimidating as he runs a hand through his slicked back hair which had been dome for an activity earlier.

Seonghwa glances to Jongho before breaking out in a smile and offering a handout to Jongho but before Jongho could react the doorbell rings.

"Must be Heam" Seonghwa hums.

Hongjoong looks to the clock as Seonghwa gets to his feet to open the door.

Jongho watches as the eldest opens the door revealing his brother.

"M' surprised your here on time" Seonghwa comments.

Jongho smiles

"Oi!" Bonhwa -his brother- exclaims pulling Seonghwa into him.

The brothers hug as San and Jongho put their shoes on.

"We have to drop off Jongho. Lives right around the corner" Seonghwa explains as he pulls his black boots on.

"Let me see the lads before we head" Bonhwa says, walking in further.

They greet Bonhwa with hugs.

Bonhwa is a similar height to Seonghwa but is more muscled, he has a more rugged look but managed to keep it neat, wearing a black top tucked into green cargo trousers a black leather jacket hanging off his broad frame and black combat boot that look clearly loved. He sported a similar undercut to Seonghwa but somehow made it look entirely different.

Seonghwa stands next to his brother as he slips his own denim jacket on.

"Ye' rascals were all ma co-workers could talk about last night" Bonhwa says.

"Ye're the one who brings us up" Seonghwa laughs.

It surprised Jongho that Seonghwa's satoori slipped that quick. Jongho liked it when San, Seonghwa and Yunho would speak satoori it was fun to watch how their demeanour changed just from using their accents that they usually suppressed for other people's ease.

Somehow the who group heads to Bonhwa's car as they catch up.

They stop in front of a massive Jeep. Bonhwa mentioned about it being an American car and Jongho was instantly interested.

Jongho admired all black finish.

"Can ye drive? Ye know this place better than me" Bonhwa says.

"Pass" Seonghwa nods as he puts San's suitcase in the back.

Bonhwa tosses Seonghwa the keys as the others look round the car.

"Alright, let's go" Seonghwa announces closing the boot.

"Eh oh eh oh eh!" The group sings.

Jongho sits in the back along with San as Seonghwa sits down into the driver's seat and his brother sits down next to him.

"You remember how to drive a manual, right?" Bonhwa asks teasingly.

"Of course," Seonghwa scoffs adjusting the seat.

Seonghwa is the only member that can drive. Jongho has a motorbike licence that he had gotten a while ago, but the agency said there would be no need for them to drive or ride on their own and that it was preferred that they would get driven about by their managers. They could drive when they get their own cars but for now, they had to depend on their managers.

Seonghwa makes a U-turn and heads towards Jongho's home.

"It's been so long" Seonghwa hums looking around as he reaches a stop sign.

"A don't get why they don't let ye drive" Bonhwa says.

"Shit about insurances and disasters. I get it I guess, and I haven't really needed to drive about cus I'm usually with someone else" Seonghwa explains turning the wheel with one hand.

"It so they can keep an eye on us and make sure we aren't ruining our careers" Jongho adds.

"Do ye ride in yer free time then, Jongho?" Bonhwa asks turning round to look at him.

"No, my parents agreed with the company and I don't have a bike" Jongho answers.

"Ye should come to Jinju one day. There's a dirt bike course and A could give ye a bike to use" Bonhwa says.

"Okay, one day I'll come" Jongho nods.

The conversation changes and Jongho watches Seonghwa drive. Shifting into fourth gear, cautious eyes watching their surroundings. Seonghwa meets Jongho eyes in the rear-view mirror for a second before looking back to the road in front of them. He lifts his hand from the wheel to brush through his hair.

"Brought the fattest car to the streets of Seoul" Seonghwa grumbles as he skilfully manoeuvres through the narrow streets.

"A think A have to come to Seoul in a week, so I'll probably drag Seonghwa with me" Bonhwa mentions.

"What? Why?" Seonghwa asks, his eyebrow scrunching together.

"To go shopping. I'll give ye the money and ye shop" Bonhwa says.

"You still haven't bought presents?" Seonghwa asks as his eyes widen.

"Presents?" San asks.

"It's Eomma and Appa's birthdays. They happen really close to each other, so we normally celebrate both at the same time" Seonghwa explains.

"Have ye?" Bonhwa asks.

"Yes!" Seonghwa exclaims.

"Oh, come on! What did ye get?" Bonhwa asks.

"You'll see when it comes" Seonghwa says.

"So ye've not got it" Bonhwa says.

"It's coming. At least I've ordered something. Shows that I care enough to get it in advance" Seonghwa huffs.

"Oi! Ye know it's supposed to snow" Bonhwa says.

"It'll probably only be a wee bit. We've been through worse than what the forecast has been saying" Seonghwa says shaking his head.

The brothers bicker as Jongho watches the landscape outside.

Seonghwa stops in front of Jongho's house and steps out to grab Jongho's bag from the back.

"Have a nice holiday Jongho" Seonghwa smiles.

"Thanks for the lift, Hyung" Jongho smiles taking his bag from the older.

"No worries" Seonghwa says patting Jongho's head.

Jongho laughs a little and walks towards the door, He looks back to see the three of them waving him off. Jongho rings the doorbell and hears some shuffling inside. The door opens as Jongho watches as Seonghwa mauves the car. Jongho chuckles when he sees San waving like a mad man.

Jongho greets his parents as he toes his shoes off at the door.

"Who did you get a lift with?" His father asks.

"Seonghwa Hyung’s brother was going to take Seonghwa Hyung and San home. They offered to drop me off" Jongho explains.

"Aww that is sweet of them" His mother says.

"Hyung!" A voice shouts.

Jongho sees his younger brother running towards him.

"I thought you would be asleep" Jongho was wrapping his arms round his brother.

"I'm sixteen, Hyung" His brother whines.

Jongho hums.

He walks into his room. It had changed a lot over the years. The walls covered in a light grey colour his bed sits in the middle of the room. Jongho flops onto it with a grunt. He hears his door open and then a sudden weight on his back.

Jongho and his brother spent the night in the living room playing games, watching TV, and laughing together.

The one downside of their holidays was that they never lined up with everyone else’s holidays and they often missed out on spending those moments with their family.

Jongho wakes up to an empty house. He had quickly gotten used to his family's schedule and so he would usually spend his time alone doing whatever he wanted. Jongho sighs when he sits down having exhausted every activity he could do in the house. he scrolls through the group chat and sees the members sending in pictures of what they were doing.

It was barely the afternoon and Jongho was bored out of his mind, his eyes get tired from staring at his phone and Jongho sets it down and closes his eyes.

His phones rings beside him and he picks it up.

"I heard the singing master finally got a break" The voice from the other side says.

Jongho smiles when he recognises the familiar voice.

Jongho arrives at the football field and sees some of his friends stretching. It had been a while since he had seen his friends from high school. The game begins and they group ends ups spending most of their day on the field before going back home.

It becomes a routine. Jongho would wake up, do some chores, play football, come home , eat and flop into bed.

But that quickly changed.

Jongho receives the ball and runs down the field, he sees one of his friends from the other team run towards him, Jongho goes to kick the ball but slips. A pain shoots through his ankle and he yelps as his side hits the ground.

"Jongho!"

"Where does it hurt?"

"My ankle" Jongho wheezes out in pain.

"Oh god guys, it's swelling. We should take him to hospital".

Jongho sits on the hospital bed a few of his friends surrounding him as the Doctor writes everything down.

"It's quite a bad sprain. You will have to stay off it for a few weeks" The Doctor begins. She then goes onto explain how to care for his injury and when to comeback for a check-up.

Jongho ends up in his room, his parents and brother had come back and saw the singer sitting on the couch. His father scolded him before patting his head and tucking a blanket around him as his mother and brother began making food in the kitchen.

He talked to the company about what happened, and they weren't impressed but said that they were happy Jongho is okay and that he would heal quickly. Jongho had let his members know through their group chat.

Jongho lays back watching the drama on the screen only to hear his phone ring. Jongho picks it up thinking it was a manager and puts it on speaker.

"hello"

"Jongho, are you alright?" Seonghwa asks.

"Oh, Seonghwa Hyung. I'm okay" Jongho says.

"I just saw your text. Are you at hospital? Is it really bad?" Seonghwa asks.

Jongho feels the guilt rise in stomach as he listens to the worry in the eldest's voice.

"I went and the doctor told me that it's a sprain. It's okay" Jongho explains.

"Goodness Jongho, you had me worried" Seonghwa sighs.

"Sorry, Hyung"

"it's okay, baby bear" Seonghwa says.

Jongho could feel the calmness of his tone settle his worries down a little.

"The others are going to call too, maybe it's best to tell them all together" Seonghwa suggests.

Seonghwa wasn't wrong. Once everyone had joined the call Jongho was bombarded with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it hurt?"

"How long will you be out for?"

"Is it swollen? Can we see?"

"No, I don't want to see-"

"Lads," Seonghwa's voice cuts through the chaos before continuing "Settle down and allow for Jongho to explain. He's had a rough day. Ask one at a time and don't pressure him. Understand?" Seonghwa asks, his low voice clear and calm.

It's takes effect immediately, silencing everyone before everyone gives a "Yes, Hyung".

"Good" Seonghwa says.

Jongho spends almost three hours on the call before ending it because his phone was about to die for the second time, and he was also about to pass out.

The next week is spent indoors. Jongho tests his range of movement every so often but doesn't make it farther than his bathroom. His house was quiet with his parents away at work and his brother away at school. He was tired of watching dramas on the TV. All he could think about was going outside.

The members called and texted him when they had the time. Most of them could only spare a good twenty minutes before having to go back to spending time with family who had taken the time off.

Jongho is currently texting Seonghwa about how bored he is.

_I'm sure it can't be as bad as you’re making it out to be ~ Toothless Hyung._

_Hyung, trust me. I'm gonna die of boredom on this couch :(_

_Ahahaha, sure you will ~ Toothless Hyung._

Jongho glares at the words and decided not to respond. His attention is brought to the door when he hears a knock.

"Coming" Jongho sighs, hoisting himself up to his feet.

He waddles over to the door and opens it.

"Hello- Seonghwa Hyung?" Jongho asks in surprise.

"Hi, baby bear" Seonghwa smiles. 

Jongho could really believe that Seonghwa was standing at his door.

"What are you doing here?" Jongho asks.

"You said you're bored. So, I came" Seonghwa smiles.

"You're supposed to be in Jinju" Jongho says.

"Heam dragged me along with him. Let me in, it's freezing" Seonghwa explains.

"Oh-yeah" Jongho nods scooching out the way for Seonghwa to step in.

Seonghwa toes his shoes off at the door and slips his arm round Jongho's waist taking most of his weight. Jongho slings his arm round Seonghwa's shoulders.

"Your hands are cold" Jongho mumbles focusing on walking back.

"Well, I was outside" Seonghwa replies.

"Apparently a storm is on its way" Jongho says.

"Heam thinks it's gonna snow" Seonghwa says placing Jongho on the couch.

Jongho doesn't reply as Seonghwa pulls away from the younger and tugs at eldest's arm pulling him towards Jongho.

"I'll be back in a second, aegia" Seonghwa huffs trying to pull away.

Jongho whines and tugs sharply at Seonghwa causing him to lose his footing and come crashing down into Jongho's arms with a grunt.

"I was just going to take my jacket off" Seonghwa groans, which is muffled against Jongho's chest.

"And I wanted cuddles" Jongho hums, wrapping his arms round Seonghwa's small waist.

Seonghwa sighs and lays on tops of Jongho, holding most of his weight with his arms and making sure to keep from hitting Jongho's ankle.

Seonghwa stands in the kitchen making some food for the two of them as Jongho watches at the kitchen island. Seonghwa was practically floating round the kitchen simultaneously cleaning and cooking. A cream sweater tucked into dark grey jeans. Seonghwa sets a plate down in front of Jongho breaking him out of his daze.

"Eat up" Seonghwa smiles.

Jongho's family was surprised to see Seonghwa in their house singing with Jongho as they walked through the door. Their shocked expressions turned into smiles as the two continue to play until Seonghwa has to leave.

"I'll come to see you soon, Jongho" Seonghwa says as he ties his laces.

"okay" Jongho pouts.

Seonghwa straightens up and ruffles Jongho's hair before stepping out into the harsh cold. Jongho catches a glimpse of Seonghwa's brother waiting in his car.

Seonghwa gives a final wave before he closes the door, and his brother pulls away.

Jongho had spent the next two day on his own. He had slept through much of the second day due to the pain flaring up during the night. Now his family had went to sleep and he was wide awake with nothing to do and having to be as quiet as possible. The other members were all with family and wouldn't return until the day after tomorrow. He rants in the group chat and the others give him suggestions, but they were all things that Jongho couldn't do without making a noise or walking about too much.

_so bored..._

Jongho hears a soft click against his window making him freeze.

He hears it again making him shuffle over to the window. He looks down to the street and sees a familiar figure making him open his window.

"Hyung?"

Seonghwa nods and points to his phone.

Jongho checks his messages between himself and Seonghwa.

_open your door ~ Toothless Hyung._

_Just come up ~_ Jongho suggests.

Seonghwa's smile turns into a glare and Jongho remembers his fear of heights.

_Okay okay. I'm coming._

_get dressed ~ toothless Hyung._

Jongho slips on a hoodie and a pair of trousers before heading down the stairs and opening his door allowing Seonghwa to walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Jongho asks in a hushed whisper.

"I'm here to entertain you" Seonghwa say grabbing a pair of Jongho's shoes and kneeling down.

"It's okay hyung, I can-"

"Shhhh" Seonghwa hushes as he places one of Jongho's hands on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Jongho asks as he slips a jacket on.

"Anywhere but these walls" Seonghwa answers as he gets a grip on Jongho.

"How are we-"

"Jongho please. Just trust Hyung" Seonghwa pleads.

Jongho nods and decides to keep his questions to himself and They walk out the door and lock up.

Jongho sees Seonghwa's brother's car but his brother nowhere in sight.

"Heam is out tonight" Seonghwa says helping Jongho into the passenger seat before closing the door and running round to the other side.

Seonghwa climbs into the driver’s seat and starts up the car as he buckles in.

"Does he know?" Jongho asks.

"Know what?" Seonghwa asks, pulling away from Jongho's house.

"You're using his car" Jongho says.

"Yeah" Seonghwa nods.

Jongho nods and watches the road in front of him.

"Where are we going?" Jongho asks.

"Anywhere" Seonghwa shrugs.

"Can I recommend a stop?" Jongho asks.

"Can I get an iced Americano and a caramel cappuccino please" Seonghwa requests leaning out the window so that the drive through mic could pick his voice up.

Seonghwa hands Jongho the drinks and pays saying that it was his treat.

As they drive and sing their favourite songs snow starts to fall.

"Oh! I know the perfect place!" Seonghwa exclaims and switches lanes.

"Where are we going?" Jongho asks.

"It's a surprise" Seonghwa smiles looking to the makne.

Seonghwa stops on a large hill far away from the city centre, now covered in a fine layer of snow.

Jongho looks out to see the city lights twinkle below them as snow slowly fall from the sky. Jongho can't help feeling anything but awe as the quiet noises if the life still bustling in the city reach them. Even the pulsing pain in his ankle had died down a little.

"Heam was right" Seonghwa smiles.

Jongho nods.

Seonghwa steps out into the snow and walks a little further before stopping. Jongho continues to admire from inside the car.

Jongho jumps when his door is opened.

"Come on, it's beautiful" Seonghwa says.

Jongho looks down to his leg before looking over to Seonghwa and shaking his head.

"It hurts" Jongho says.

Seonghwa reaches past Jongho and passes Jongho a pill and a bottle of water.

"Then you should be taking pain relief" Seonghwa says.

Jongho takes the medicine as Seonghwa rifles through the back of the boot. He wraps Jongho up in his jacket, zipping it up before Jongho could even protest.

"Trust me" Seonghwa says meeting Jongho's gaze.

Jongho nods in consent and Seonghwa lifts him up into a bridal carry. Kicking the door closed before heading to the front of the car. Jongho tightens his arms round Seonghwa's neck as he shivers from the cold. It wasn't often Jongho would let himself be carried around. He didn't really like the idea of clinging onto someone and being so vulnerable in their hold. But Jongho felt safe and secure in Seonghwa's arms.

Seonghwa sets Jongho down on the bonnet of the car and jumps up to sit next to him. Jongho rests his head on Seonghwa's shoulder as they sit in silence.

"Thank you for keeping me company" Jongho whispers, almost afraid that he would ruin the serenity with his voice.

Seonghwa hums quietly before responding "You allow for me to lean on you when I need it. I'd be out of my mind to leave you when you need someone".

Something about the line struck a chord within Jongho. The fact that someone would go out of their way for him, to keep him company and carry him when he couldn't walk. Everyone would always remind him that he could lean on them when he wanted to no matter what was happening and Jongho had finally fallen into their arms trusting his members would catch him before he hits the ground. He doesn't know where he would be without them.

The eldest wordlessly adjusts the jacket round Jongho's frame as the snow picks up, pulling at the sleeves hiding Jongho's hands in them and Jongho sniffles unable to stop the tears fall onto his cold cheeks.

Seonghwa looks up to Jongho and shows a tender smile. His fingertips felt like ice as he brushed the tears off his cheeks.

"It's okay baby bear" Seonghwa whispers, the words carried by the snowflakes surrounding them. Jongho whines at the name and Seonghwa smiles

Jongho leans into Seonghwa's palm even though it was cold, he wanted nothing more. Seonghwa pulls Jongho into him and Jongho hides his head in the crook of Seonghwa's neck as he wraps his arms round Seonghwa's waist. Seonghwa allows him to petting the singer's hair with one hand and securing the other on his back keeping Jongho close to him.

"You're amazing, baby bear" Seonghwa reassures pressing the words into Jongho's hair.

They stay like that for so long that it feels like the snow had frozen them in time. Until Seonghwa said that they should get going. Together they take pictures to treasure the moment and to post for Atiny to see.

Seonghwa decides not to go back to Jinju for the last day of their holidays claiming that they had nothing to do and that his brother was better off leaving before he gets stuck in the snow. Jongho sits in their apartment's living room and waits for the members to return as Seonghwa cleans the place mumbling about the amount of dust that had accumulated during their break.

The door opens and Jongho looks over to the entrance way, multiple footsteps run down the hall.

"Jongho!" Mingi shouts opening his arms and heading towards Jongho.

Yeosang laughs as he runs after Mingi, causing Jongho to pull a face of disgust at the sight of a hug coming his way.

Mingi takes great care as he flops down onto Jongho and pulling him into a hug.

"Hi Hyungs" Jongho wheezes as Yeosang curls up next to him.

Hongjoong walks in with Wooyoung. Both of the instantly brightening when they see Jongho on the couch squished between Yeosang and Mingi.

"Move! I want a hug!" Wooyoung shouts scrambling to free himself of his luggage.

"I brought your favourite sweets" Hongjoong says placing a bag on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Hyung" Jongho waves while dodging Wooyoung's kisses.

Everyone had finally settled down to watch a movie. There is a knock on the door and Seonghwa stands up from his armchair and walks to the door.

The volume of the movie drowns out the muffled voices at the door.

Jongho sees Yunho and San hurdling towards him at a fast pace. Thankfully Seonghwa hold the two of them back.

"Oi oi! I said carefully" Seonghwa strains as he holds both of them.

"Hyung" San whines.

Seonghwa slowly releases them and they latch onto Jongho like koalas.

"Watch it!" Hongjoong hisses saving his laptop from toppling off the couch armrest.

"Hey! We're trying to watch a movie" Wooyoung says smacking Yunho's back as his elbow comes dangerously close to the dancer's face.

Jongho laughs. He's home when he is with them and they will always catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always critisim, comments and kudos is always appreciated.  
> I decided to write a different kind of comfort fic this time and I really like how it turned out. 
> 
> Stay safe ~ LW


End file.
